


Father’s Day

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Season: Two, after episode "The Gamekeeper"Summary: Someone uses Daniel in their search for the truth.Notes: Special thanks to Ellen for her insight and encouragement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Father's Day

##  Father's Day 

##### Written by Dee Tervo   
Comments? Write to us at DTervo2286@aol.com

  


In the dark, it was a difficult, but not impossible to find his way about. All his years of training were paying off. He chuckled softly. If only they could see him now, all those generations of his family who gave their lives in service to God and Country. Yeah… right… 

He was certain he had the right apartment, easy to break in, a birthday card from her on the desk. This guy knew her better than he did, at least for the last two years, or so it would seem. One thing was certain, when the guy came home, he'd finally find out the truth… where she was… what had really happened… all of it. 

His hands began to tremble, he really needed a drink… maybe a hit… yeah, a quick snort seemed good right about now. His thoughts were interrupted by sounds of an elevator door opening and soft footsteps down the hall. Someone was coming! He melted into the shadows and waited. This was his last chance and he wasn't going to blow it. 

* * *

Daniel went to unlock his apartment door and quickly discovered it was slightly ajar. _'OK,'_ he thought, _'Third time I've done that this month. Don't have much anyone would want to take anyway.'_ He stepped inside, reaching for the light switch, when something hard crashed down on the back of his skull. He had an instant to note the impact, wonder why he could feel absolutely no pain… then unconsciousness. 

The pain came later, as he tried to pull the room into focus. Someone was splashing cold water in his face and a voice kept insisting that he wake up and answer some questions. Not much of what the voice said made sense. Unconsciousness returned. 

Much later he awakened once again. Apparently his attacker had left or was elsewhere in the apartment. It was still dark, Daniel's vision blurry. He wondered if he had a concussion. If this were a thief, he expected him to be long gone… he struggled to remember what the man had been asking him. Something about Sam? Was that it? No, maybe it was something about her Dad… maybe both. 

His head throbbed and he noted with a growing sense of panic that he couldn't get up from his seat. Something was fastened about his wrists and chest, holding him firmly in place. He listened carefully and could hear the deep snore of someone in a drunken stupor. It was coming from the living room… most likely the couch. The room reeked of liquor. 

As his vision cleared a bit, he noted there were belts holding him in place. He wondered if he could rock the chair and shift his weight forward just enough to balance and stand in a crouch, and perhaps make his way to the phone. _'Bad plan,'_ he thought, as the chair rocked easily enough… but with it came a strong sense of vertigo and soon the kitchen was spinning and tilting - his head pounding mercilessly. He'd have to wait; or else risk tipping the chair over and waking up whomever had done this to him. 

It was impossible to sleep. Neck muscles protested as his head would loll forward or back, ears would strain to hear the now reassuring sound of the snoring. Maybe he could last until morning, and maybe someone would drop by. Also it was possible this person would return to their senses upon sobering up. He clung to that thought and listened to the clock tick by the hours until dawn. 

At last, the snoring stopped. There was a brief fit of coughing and a mild curse, then footsteps. Daniel turned to see who was coming into the kitchen, surprise and shock evident on his face. He felt he knew the man who entered, or at least had seen his picture. It was one of Sam's brothers, and he looked as if last night may have been the first sleep he'd gotten in weeks. Usually she spoke of her brother with the two kids. Spoke very highly of him, so much so that Daniel had assumed she only had the one sibling. Then, one night, he'd been looking through her family photo album and asked who the scruffy guy in the leather jacket was, half expecting him to be a wild suitor. "My brother - Jacob - goes by Jake" was all she'd said, all she offered and she quickly turned the page. Not wanting to pry, Daniel had let it go at that. He suspected no one else at SGC even knew of him. Now he stood in Daniel's kitchen, after having attacked him and tied him up! 

The man wore an old pair of jeans and a rumpled T-shirt. His sandy blonde hair disheveled and his beard showing several day's growth. His eyes… yes, his eyes were Sam's eyes, bright, intelligent, clear, but they bore a look of sadness and a strong determination as well. 

"Hello Doctor Jackson!" a somewhat gravely, but friendly, voice greeted the bound man. "Want some breakfast? Where do you keep the coffee around here?" 

Blue eyes blinked repeatedly as if to will away the image, "Jacob? Are you Jake Carter - Sam's brother?" 

"A little worse for wear, but one and the same!" came the affable response. He seemed genuinely flattered that his sister would have mentioned him. 

"You know," Daniel began - a bit uncertain how to proceed, "you could have simply waited until I got home… I'd have let you in. What the hell's going on?" 

"I'm sorry," the young man licked his lips and sounded truly sincere. "I don't want to hurt you… don't want to hurt anyone… I just want the truth. I've had so many damned doors slammed in my face… and I don't even know where on earth my Sister is… and now they tell me Dad, General Carter, is…" Slowly Jake regained his composure and his tone became more businesslike, "I have some questions to ask you. Answer them, and I'm on my way. If you don't answer to my liking… well… I just can't be sure exactly what I'll do!" 

"What you'll do?" Daniel asked incredulously. "First I want you to release me from this chair! Then I'd really like something for the headache you've…" 

"How's about if I make the coffee, and you answer the questions, OK?" Jake interrupted, obviously not intending to release his captive. "They shouldn't be difficult for you, as long as you are cooperative," he continued searching about the kitchen for cups, coffee, sugar and milk. "First question, you work with my Sister, right?" 

"Is that how you know me? Through Sam?" Daniel tried to piece together what was going on. 

Jake stopped his busy work, his attitude shifting, his voice becoming distant and cold, "THAT most definitely is NOT an answer, DOCTOR Jackson! Let's try again, shall we?" He sat across the table from his sister's co-worker, and continued the interrogation. "I need to know how to reach her, where she works. I also need to know what she's told you about General Carter… our Dad. That's about it!" He finished confidently, but his hands were trembling - ever so slightly. 

Daniel couldn't help but notice how Jake folded his hands on top of the table and interlaced his fingers… so much like Sam. It helped him to relax, as he felt almost as if he were in the Captain's presence - so similar the two of them were. Daniel could also tell that this was a hurting man, a man operating out of desperation - and that could prove very dangerous. He answered cautiously; "Your Sister and I have been working together for about two years now. We work on a satellite project… out of Cheyenne Mountain complex… extraterrestrial contact and all that stuff." 

"Cheyenne Mountain? Military installation, right? I called there and was told Samantha Carter could not be reached directly. So, I left messages… none were returned. I sent letters, all came back returned to sender. The only way I tracked you down was from a Christmas card, two Christmases ago, where Sami mentioned a Doctor working on some project with her. What's so top secret about this satellite project that her own brother doesn't have clearance? Huh?" Jake's anger began to surface now. 

He wasn't prepared for this, his face flushed… he fumbled for words, "You… well, you know the military… always keeping things under wraps… ummm… this space stuff especially…" He tried to change the focus slightly, "Your Sister is quite gifted! Intelligent, resourceful… you should be very proud." 

"Oh ya, sure, she's everything I could never manage to be! I was Dad's namesake, Dad looked to me, and meanwhile Sam had it all." When Jake realized he was on the verge of revealing much more than he cared to, he ran his fingers nervously through his hair, and returned to the task of coffee making in silence. 

Hesitantly, Daniel spoke, "I… ahhh… didn't get much rest last night, and my head really hurts… do you think you could loosen these belts and get me some aspirin?" 

"YOU are not going to stonewall me any longer! I've had it up to here with all you people! Know what greeted me when I returned home last month? A tiny note from Major… I can't remember his name. Know what it told me? Basically how 'sorry' the military was that Dad was dead. Can you imagine? No details on how he died… no mention of a ceremony… I don't even know where he's buried!" Jake was shaking terribly now, and he went to find what remained of the liquor from last night. 

He returned and pulled his chair next to Daniel's, motioning to offer him a drink. Daniel shook his head, 'no'. "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a parent like that? It was bad enough losing Mom… she went so quickly… cancer… Hey! I asked you a question! You got any idea what it was like for me?" 

Daniel didn't need this; he certainly didn't want this. In Jake's hurt, he could feel a tug on long buried feelings of his own. Oh ya… he sure did know all about losing a parent - suddenly. Flashes of the Gamekeeper's reenactment came to him and he shut them away, swallowing the grief that threatened to rise up. He looked at Jake with understanding eyes, "I think I can understand, I lost my parents a long time ago… suddenly." 

"Then, you should know! You should realize! I have to know what happened! There was so much Dad and I needed to say to each other… at least there was a lot I needed to say… Does Sami know? Was she with him when he… Does she know?" Jake became more animated and also agitated. He grabbed onto the collar of Daniel's shirt and shook him as he spoke. 

Not knowing what to say, fully aware that there was little he could reveal to this desperate man, Daniel remained silent, and looked away from the intense gaze of Jake's deep blue eyes. 

"WHAT?" Jake fairly screamed. "What is so secret… so important to security… that I can't possibly know what happened to my Father? Was he on some sort of covert mission? I thought he didn't do that anymore. You know something, I can tell. You don't hide your feelings very well, Doctor." 

"My name's Daniel," a simple statement of fact that Daniel hoped would create some human bridge between the men. He noted that Jake was coming unglued, probably from a combination of grief, guilt, sleep deprivation, and drinking. Not a good combination at all. "If you give me the phone, I'll try to reach Sam for you." 

"Right! Give you the phone, so you can alert the MPs. I may not be astrophysicist extraordinaire, but I'm not stupid!" Jake took a long pull on the liquor bottle, visibly calming as the numbness spread through him. He spoke through clenched teeth, slowly, with a deadly seriousness, "I want you to tell me what Sami does and what happened to Dad. Tell me NOW!" 

"I told you…" Daniel began, his voice shaking a bit. 

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Jake yelled as he raised his fist in front of Daniel's face. 

Daniel winced and prepared for the blow… it didn't come. 

Jake reacted as if he'd scared himself, as he became aware of how close he'd come to doing harm to the would be victim of his pain and anger. He slowly lowered his hand, and unexpectedly changed the subject, "Tell me how it felt for you. I want to know about your parents and how they died." 

Taking a deep breath, Daniel spoke in reassuring tones, "I know you don't want to hurt me, you said as much yourself. I want to help you, Jake, and if you'd let me go - I promise I'll do just that." 

Suddenly feeling very tired, Jake knew he needed another hit of coke. Snorting just wasn't doing it for him; "Did you ever free base?" 

"What?" 

"Free base! I'll cook some up and we'll get to know each other better!" Jake's shaking hands searched through the bag he'd brought, finding the necessary paraphernalia. 

This combination of alcohol, drugs and unstable emotions was a powder keg waiting for a match, and Daniel knew it. "I need to go to the bathroom," he stated as calmly as possible, looking expectantly at Jake, and then at the clock. Soon he'd be missed at SGC, and no doubt someone would be calling. 

"What you need to do is stay right where you are, and relax a little. We're gonna get to be best friends, see? I can understand you turning down the booze… cheap stuff anyway. But when you get a hit from the cocaine… oh… this is really good stuff. Makes you feel like there's nothing you can't do! You don't have to eat or sleep! Man, there is absolutely nothing like this stuff!" he finished preparing the concoction, and hesitated before offering it to Daniel. "I didn't ask… you wanna smoke it or if you'd prefer, I'm sure I got a needle here somewhere…" he began rummaging through his bag once again. 

"Jake, I don't want any. Listen, I'm sure I'd feel much better if you'd just untie me. Please?" Daniel looked into Jake's eyes once again and saw nothing but pain there; he began to feel sorry for the guy. 

"You are soooo stupid! You don't want any? Huh… imagine… Well, guess there's more for me! Highs don't even last an hour anyway. Gets expensive after awhile, ya know?" He took a large hit of the cocaine. 

Daniel began to cough as the stench of the drug filled the kitchen. 

"I want to hear about your Father… your Dad, you and him - what was it like?" Jake questioned. His level of agitation had obviously increased and he was speaking very fast. His eyes sparkled - fueled by a drug high, and he paced endlessly around the table. 

Hesitating to respond, Daniel fought to control his emotions. How many years had it been? Almost 30 years. Few people had asked, and those few he'd simply ignored. The absolute last thing he wanted to think about was his relationship with his Father… not now… not like this. He was having trouble concentrating, and the drug fumes didn't help. Unbidden, his Father's words crept into his mind, _"What's wrong with the boy? He should be off playing, doing what kids do… and what does he spend his time doing? Wandering about digs with us! I told you before and I'll say it again… he belongs with a nanny, back home… out of my hair!"_

Foster parents, psychologists, best friends, even Sha're - he'd never shared these feelings with anyone, and he wasn't about to let them get dredged up here and now. 

"Know why I wanna know?" Jake continued, almost as if he didn't notice that Daniel hadn't responded. "I've been looking for someone… anyone… who had as screwed up of a relationship with their Dad as I did. You can't imagine what it was like growing up in General Carter's house… or should I say barracks? Maybe I shouldn't talk about the dead, huh? Is he dead? Doctor Daniel Jackson… is my Father dead?" He stared directly at Daniel, and got his answer when Daniel dropped his eyes. "He isn't… is he? Maybe he's in witness protection? I bet…" interrupting his string of thoughts, the phone suddenly rang. 

Jake carefully lifted the receiver, and held it to Daniel's ear - all the while listening himself. 

"Hello," Daniel tried his best to sound 'normal.' 

***"Hi Daniel! What's up? Do you realize what time it is? You're late!"*** 

It was Sam, he knew it would be. There was a flutter of recognition and joy that crossed Jake's face at the sound of his Sister's voice. 

"Ya. I… overslept, I guess…" 

***"Do you feel OK? You sound… sick or something!"*** 

"I'm fine! Really!" Daniel coughed as he felt a sharp jab to his side. Jake was mouthing something he couldn't quite make out, "What?" he asked Jake, but Sam heard as well. 

***"I didn't say anything… Daniel. Daniel? Guess I'll let the Colonel know we'll be seeing you within the hour?"*** 

Jake grabbed the phone in nervous frustration, "Hey ya, Sis! How are ya, Captain Sami?" 

There was a long, stunned pause, ***"Hello Jacob. I didn't know you were released. What are you doing at Daniel's place? Jacob?"*** 

"Jacob? Why so formal? They let me go home a month ago. Didn't you get any of my messages?" 

***"No, I didn't. Jacob, please, could you put Daniel back on?"*** 

Sniffling and laughing nervously, Jake responded, "He can't, seems he can't get to the phone right now!" 

***"It's been years - what could you want after all this time?"*** Sam's worried voice queried. 

"Why do I have to want something? No, 'so good to hear your voice, Jake?' No, 'I've really missed you, bro?' Nothing changes…" 

***"Can I please talk to Daniel?"*** 

"Sure! Here! Talk to Daniel"… "Daniel, my sister wants to know what I want… YOU tell her!" 

The phone was shoved roughly into Daniel's face, "Sam, your brother needs to know what's happened to your Father. He's been told the General is dead - and he's very confused. He also has lots of questions about our work. He.. ahh… he doesn't seem well. He's been drinking and…" before he could finish, he felt a strong push on his shoulders and the chair crash to the ground. He clenched his teeth as his head hit the floor, his vision swimming once again. He heard Jake curse loudly and grab the phone just as he passed out. 

***"Jacob? Jake? What's going on? Please talk to me! What was that noise? You don't want to hurt anyone… Jake? Daniel? What's happening?"*** 

(Click) 

He hung up the phone, and ignored the persistent ringing that followed. He looked down at the man lying motionless on the floor, still strapped to the chair. "Sorry, buddy. You gotta come with me. I still wanna know what you know, and we can't stay here. They'll be coming, and there's no way they're gonna take me back there!" 

* * *

Jack noted with some annoyance that Carter had to call Daniel at home once again. It was one of his least favorite holidays of the year… Father's Day… and he wanted nothing more than to be off world and deeply involved in anything - other than sitting there reflecting on what could have been. "I'm gonna get him one of those calendar watches with a built in alarm!" 

"Sir, there's more going on here than Daniel being a bit late, I think he might be in trouble. My Brother's there with him," Sam started to explain. 

"The guy with two kids… aerospace engineer or something…?" 

"Colonel, I have a second brother, a year older than me actually. He left home shortly after our mother died, in fact he's kept away from the family for so long - we seldom mention him anymore." 

"Now, he's visiting with Daniel?" The Colonel tipped his head, confusion evident on his face. "Looking for you, maybe?" 

"Jake's been living the last three years in a residential facility undergoing treatment for depression and repeated suicide attempts. Apparently they felt he was well enough to release him, and then he must have gone home to find notification of Dad's death. I never even thought of Jake through all of this. I can't believe I just forgot about him like that…" Sam began to pace. "Colonel, there was loud crashing noise, and Daniel stopped talking. Jake won't pick up the phone. We've got to go out there and find out what's going on!" 

Jack was becoming worried, why on Earth when trouble came, did it have to grab Daniel by the hand all the time? "Hold on there Captain! We report to General Hammond first," he took her hand in a gesture of support, "Daniel's going to be just fine, and so is your brother. Trust me!" Well - he'd wanted a distraction, but certainly not this! 

Sam nodded an uncertain agreement as the two of them made their way to the General's office. 

* * *

_'What luck!'_ Jake thought as he started up Daniel's car. He'd managed to find a dolly with straps, like one you'd move a fridge with, in the apartment. He easily strapped Daniel and the chair to it and covered the unconscious man with a blanket. Next, he called the front door guard and asked if he could come up and help Doctor Jackson and himself move something rather heavy down to Jackson's car. The man appeared busy and distracted, and didn't once question where the Doctor was as he helped wheel the 'thing' out to the car. 

"People are so gullible," Jake crooned to a sleeping Daniel, as he untied him from the chair and slid him onto the passenger seat. He apologized for having to restrain him once again, especially when he noted the raw appearance of the man's wrists, "Sorry! Can't be helped! You might try to do something stupid." He kept the belts on each wrist and stretched Daniel's arms behind the passenger seat - tying them together where his hands met. The third belt he used to bind Daniel's feet together, "I don't think you're gonna be very comfortable. Well, it won't be for long. We're going for a little ride and I'm gonna put us both out of our misery!" 

* * *

Daniel blinked as he woke to bright sunlight and an unfamiliar view out of his car window. 

"Hi ya sleepy head!" Jake's far too cheery voice greeted him. "Did you hear what the DJ just said on the radio? I'll be damned! It's Father's Day!" He began a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Daniel tried to shift into a slightly more comfortable position. His arms burned. 

"Where are we?" Daniel asked as he regained his senses. 

"Oh… somewhere in the mountains. Sure is pretty, isn't it?" Jake turned up the radio and continued driving. 

"Jake, I want you to let me go." 

"You want… you want… and you ain't given me a thing I've asked for all day! I don't plan on keepin you Doctor! I'm just gonna sit back and listen to you tell me all about your Daddy and my Daddy, and then you can go!" 

Jake was still talking way too fast, and driving that way as well. He had to touch the brakes a bit harder on each turn and the tires began to squeal in protest. 

Daniel closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "Your Father's alive, but I can't tell you any more than that." 

The car pitched violently as they barely made it around the next turn. A series of signs warned of more curves and a steep downgrade ahead - neither man noticed. 

Daniel continued, "You want to hear about my Dad? Not much to tell really. I'm one of those people gifted, or maybe cursed, with early memories. I can tell you everything that went on, since I was one… maybe one and a half. Turns out I was just like him, and it was the last thing he wanted. I guess he'd hoped for an athletic, carefree son… instead he got a brooding intellectual. Everything I did was wrong. Everywhere I was… was in the way," Daniel stopped talking. It was clear that this was hard for him to reveal. 

"That just about tears it!" Jake responded. "I wasn't anything like what my Dad wanted either! He wanted me to be just like him… the perfect soldier, smart… brave… obedient. You might say I disappointed him every way you can imagine. And then Sami turned out to be just perfect… but he never acknowledged that cuz she was … a she! Never got to know my brother - he was much younger - I was hardly even home. Mom held us all together…" tears started to form in Jake's eyes and he wiped them quickly away. 

"Mom," Daniel echoed, and for the moment each man was lost in his own pained memories. Then he noticed Jake's hands were beginning to shake once again and his black mood returning. Daniel decided to keep talking, there wasn't much else he could do. "I have a friend, he's military. Didn't like me much at first. I guess I kinda look to him as a Father sometimes… we're only 10 years apart though. He must think of me as a kid sometimes… calls me 'Danny'… once called me 'Plant Boy'! He just doesn't get why I'm so interested in cultures, myths, especially archeology… they're all 'rocks' to him…" 

"Archeology?" Jake's quick mind didn't miss a beat. "You said you were studying satellites… Hey! You guys finally made contact, huh? You find a civilization out there somewhere? That's it? That's why there's so much secrecy?" 

Daniel didn't answer. 

"And my Dad… no, he wouldn't go for stuff like that. Sami maybe.. not Dad. How does Dad fit into all this?" Jake asked with such a heart-felt earnestness, Daniel couldn't ignore him any longer. 

"Your Father was dying… of cancer. He took the only option open to him and allowed aliens to cure him," Daniel waited for a response. 

Jake took his eyes off the road and stared at Daniel in honest amazement, then began to laugh hysterically, "Oh… sure… you had me going there for a minute!" 

The steep grade and curves had arrived, and it was too late for Jake to react. There was a loud screech, a crashing noise, and a sensation of flying… then … nothing. 

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Colonel O'Neill… Captain Carter, ma'am. I didn't think anything was wrong! He looked like he could've been a friend of Doctor Jackson!" the door guard apologized. 

"You said he was wheeling something large to Jackson's car?" Jack asked impatiently, they were wasting precious minutes, and Daniel was nowhere to be found. 

"Yes. It was wrapped in a blanket. Could've been a body I suppose! Was pretty heavy!" the guard bit his lip. "Sure hope Doctor Jackson's OK." 

Jack and Sam had just returned to their car, when a phone call came through, Jack's face blanched as he repeated the message to Sam, "It's the police chief… Daniel's car's been spotted by helicopter… off the road… about 20 miles from here, down an embankment!" 

* * *

The two men woke almost simultaneously. Daniel struggled to right his painfully twisted body, as the belts still held strong. The car's engine was still running and Jake grabbed hold of the wheel, a slight trickle of blood running down the side of his face. Daniel looked around in a daze. The car had crashed through a guardrail and fallen over the edge of a cliff. Miraculously it had landed right side up on a large ledge about 15 or 20 feet below. The drop off of the ledge seemed bottomless. 

"So, we're a couple of misfits with no one left to love us!" Jake spoke in a quiet, cold tone. 

"I didn't say that! There's your Sister… and even if you don't believe me… your Father is very much alive… and if you saw him, you might find he's a changed man as far as you're concerned!" Daniel hurried to convince Jake. He distinctly didn't like the way the man gazed out over the edge. He had a very bad feeling about what he had in mind. "Turn off the car, Jake!" 

Daniel could see people assembled on the road above them, pointing and talking excitedly. He consciously realized for the first time ever, how much inner strength it took to face the sudden loss of loved ones… with so many feelings left unresolved… and to continue on with no one else in your life. Something had kept him from turning out like Jake… he couldn't put words to it. 

"Say goodbye to this unhappy world, Daniel. We're going to a much better place!" Jake stared straight over the cliff and pushed his foot to the gas pedal. 

Daniel did the only thing he could think of, and swung his legs over, forcing Jake to turn the wheel. Then he struggled to press the brake. 

Tires spun up clouds of dust and wheels screeched once again. There was a sickening feeling of the car spinning and the wheels dropping over the edge. Then all became silent, except for the shouts of the people advancing on the car. 

Sam was the first to look over the edge and her breath caught at the sight. Daniel's car hung with it's rear wheels over the edge of an enormous drop, pivoting slightly up and down. Inside she could vaguely make out her brother and Daniel… sitting there… apparently uninjured. 

"Daniel!" Jack shouted as he raced down the hill with the other would-be rescuers. 

"These people… they want us to live," Daniel began to talk to a now silent, immobile Jake. He knew if Jake decided to move to the rear seat, the car would fall. "I know that I want to go on living. Life is… it's so precious… misery, unhappiness… you name it, it's all a part of life… but there's plenty of good too, and I want to go on." 

Sam stood outside the car, her hand reaching out to her brother… inviting him to come to her. 

"Jake! Listen to me! Your Dad… your Sister… they're both there for you! I'll be there for you too. Open the door and let 'em in. For the first time, look at yourself and like at least some of what you see… let it start here!" Daniel's heart was racing. He could see Jack approaching his door. "Your mother loved the good in you!" 

Jake started to cry in earnest, and hesitantly opened the door… allowing Sam to guide him out. As his weight shifted out of the car, however, it began to tilt off the cliff at an even greater angle. It was then that Jack realized Daniel was bound to the seat of the car. He tugged the car door open at the same time as he grabbed for his pocketknife. 

Daniel held his breath as he felt Jack cut the belt that was holding him prisoner, and yank him from the car. In an instant the vehicle was gone, plunging over the cliff and crashing into the forest below. 

The two men lay in the dirt, grinning at each other despite the horror of what might have happened. Daniel looked over at Sam as she cradled her brother, sharing bittersweet tears of sadness and joy. He undid the belt around his ankles and slowly stood as stiff joints protested. Jack helped guide him as they made their way slowly up the hill. 

"Thanks!" Daniel finally managed to say. 

"Well… seems to me there's still the matter of you being late for work once again!" Jack said in mock anger. 

"Sure… dad…" Daniel mumbled reflexively. 

Jack wasn't sure he'd heard him… exactly… but a small smile came to his lips, "You're OK… kid…" he spoke softly in reply. 

Sam found herself looking into Jake's face as he sobbed and repeatedly told her how sorry he was… how terrible he was… how she must never make him go back. She remembered back to nights spent in his tree house after he'd run away and sworn her to secrecy. She wasn't supposed to turn him in… Dad would kill him… "Shhhh, Jake, it's going to be OK… Shhhh… You need help. You need me, and this time I'm going to stay around. I'm not going to walk away and allow you to shut me out of your life." 

She helped him to his feet, as he stood wobbling slightly, looking out over the serene landscape. He sniffled again, "Sami, I've managed to get myself back into some bad stuff… " 

"It's OK." 

"You got… you got a good friend, Sami. I hope he's gonna be alright." 

"Daniel? He'll be fine." 

"He said he understood me - even offered to help me!" 

"If he offered… he means it." 

"He also said Dad wasn't dead, but then he pulled my chain with some crazy story about aliens. Crazy, right?" 

"Daniel's usually very honest. Jake, there's a lot you're not ready to know, not yet anyway." 

"I want to see him, I have so much to tell him! If he's really alive, will you take me to him?" 

"Sure!" Sam agreed, knowing full well he'd never get clearance to see his Father, but it was what he needed to hear and she simply couldn't tell him otherwise. She shook her head and turned her back to him, drawing in a deep breath. 

He spoke to her back, he could read people so brilliantly, "I won't be able to see him, will I? I know… it's not you… they won't let me, right? Tomorrow I'll probably get a copy of the "official" death certificate, flag from his "funeral"… and I'll bet they've even set a marker on a grave somewhere. Am I right or what? Care to bet? And who'd ever listen to some crazy guy when he goes on about his dead Father who is really alive?" 

She couldn't face him. The truth was far too painful. Through all his confusion and self doubt, he still knew exactly what was real. "He would be here for you, if he only could…" Sam began. 

"Save it," Jake cut her off. "It's back to just me… like it's always been. Nothing changes." 

"I've changed, but I don't expect you to accept that just because I'm saying the words. You'll see, I'm not leaving you alone this time." 

He took a hesitant step to follow her, "Do me a favor, Sis?" 

She looked at him now, "Name it." 

"Could you wish Daddy a Happy Father's Day for me?" 

"Sure Jake," Sam softly answered, taking him by the hand and helping him the rest of the way up the hill. 

They made their way by Daniel and Jack, as Jake stopped to address Daniel, "I might've messed up big in my life, but one thing I know is people… You know what you gotta think about? How proud your Dad would be if he could see you now!" 

Daniel nodded a mute agreement, avoiding Jack's curious gaze. 

The car radio continued to play songs dedicated to all those fathers and sons out there, as Jack and Daniel rode home in silence. They may have been in the same car, but each existed in a different place in time - back when the father/son bond existed and then broke traumatically apart, long before it was natural to do so. 

The End… 

* * *

>   
> © June 20,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### (Fathers… the power of their presence in our lives… how acutely they are missed when they're no longer there. Don't let time pass with true feelings remaining unsaid… you may never get the chance again… as tomorrow is promised to no one!)

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
